religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Die syro-aramäische Lesart des Koran: Ein Beitrag zur Entschlüsselung der Koransprache
The Syro-Aramaic Reading of the Koran: A Contribution to the Decoding of the Language of the Koran Engelse editie 2007 (Die syro-aramäische Lesart des Koran: Ein Beitrag zur Entschlüsselung der Koransprache (2000) is een boek door de Duitse filoloog en kenner van oude Semitische en Arabische talen Christoph LuxenbergThe Virgins and the Grapes: the Christian Origins of the KoranLe vergini e l´uva: le origini cristiane del CoranoAn interview with "Christoph Luxenberg" by Alfred Hackensberger. Het boek is een filologische en tekstkritische benadering van de studie van de Koran en wordt beschouwd als belangrijk, maar controversieel in de studie van de filologie van de Koran. Het boek riep een wereldwijde discussie op over de geschiedenis, taalkundige grondslagen en interpretatie van de Koran en kreeg uitgebreide aandacht in de media.The Koran As Philological Quarry A Conversation with Christoph Luxenberg These Het boek werpt de these op dat de inhoud van kritieke secties van de Koran verkeerd zijn uitgelegd door opeenvolgende generaties lezers door een foutief en exclusief vertrouwen op de aanname dat het klassieke Arabisch de basis is van de Koran, hoewel linguïstische analyse van de tekst suggereert dat de tot in de 7e eeuw overwegende Syro-Aramische taal er een sterkere etymologische basis voor is.The New York Times Radical New Views of Islam and the Origins of the KoranThe Syro-Aramaic Reading Of The Qur'an, 2007, English Edition Chapter 18: "Contrary to the earlier assumption of a dialect of Arabic spoken in Mecca, the present study has shown that, insofar as the Arabic tradition has identified the language of the Koran with that of the Quraysh, the inhabitants of Mecca, this language must instead have been an Aramaic-Arabic hybrid language. It is not just the findings of this study that have led to this insight. Namely, in the framework of this study an examination of a series of hadith (sayings of the Prophet) has identified Aramaisms that had either been misinterpreted or were inexplicable from the point of view of Arabic. This would lead one to assume that Mecca was originally an Aramaic settlement. Confirmation of this would come from the name Mecca (Macca) itself, which one has not been able to explain etymologically on the basis of Arabic. But if we take the Syro-Aramaic root Km (ma, actually makk) (lower, to be low) as a basis, we get the adjective akm (mäkkä) (masc.), atkm (mäkk1ä) (fem.), with the meaning of "(the) lower (one)." Een eigenschap van het vroeg geschreven Arabisch was dat het klinkertekens en diakritsche tekens miste die later een onderscheid zouden maken tussen bijvoorbeeld B, T, N, Y, en dus vatbaar was voor misinterpretatie. De diakritische punten werden er rond het begin van de achtste eeuw aan toegevoegd in opdracht van Al-Hajjaj bin Yousef, gouverneur van Irak (694-714). Luxenberg merkt net als veel geleerden voor hem op dat de Koran veel ambigue en zelfs onbegrijpelijke taal bevat. Hij beweert dat zelfs moslimgeleerden het moeilijk vinden sommige passages te ontleden en boeken vol korancommentaar hebben geschreven om deze passages te proberen uit te leggen. Maar de aanname achter hun onderneming was steeds dat elke moeilijke passage waar, betekenisvol en puur Arabisch is, en dat hij ontcijferd kan worden met het gereedschap van de traditionele moslimgeleerde. Luxenberg beschuldigt westerse korangeleerden van een bedeesde en navolgende benadering, te zwaar leunend op het vooringenomen werk van moslimgeleerden. Referenties Literatuur * The Transmission Of The Qur'an" Alphonse Mingana 1916 * Syriac Influences On The Style Of The Kur'an, Alphonse Mingana 1927 * An Ancient Syriac Translation Of The Kur'an Exhibiting New Verses And Variants Alphonse Mingana 1925 * The Foreign Vocabulary Of The Qur'an, Arthur Jeffery 1938, * Leaves From Three Ancient Qur'âns Possibly Pre-`Othmânic With A List Of Their Variants, Alphonse Mingana & A. S. Lewis (eds.) 1914 * Crone, Patricia & Michael Cook -- Hagarism: The Making of the Islamic World, Cambridge University Press, 1977 * A Challenge To Islam For Reformation - Günter Lüling (Motilal Banarsidass 2003) * The Qur'an: Misinterpreted, Mistranslated, and Misread. The Aramaic Language of the Qur'an Gabriel Sawma 2006 * Donner, Fred -- Narratives of Islamic Origins, Darwin Press, 1998 Externe links *Review by François de Blois (Department of Iranian Studies, [[University of Hamburg])] *Review by Richard Kroes (Archeologist, writer of "Islam en Integratie", Rotterdam) *Review by Angelika Neuwirth (Arabist Department, [[Free University of Berlin])] *Review by Robert R. Phenix Jr. and Cornelia B. Horn (Syriac Institute, Department of Theology, [[University of St. Thomas])] *Review by Prof. Walid Saleh (Department and Centre for the Study of Religion, University of Toronto) *Hoyland, Robert: New Documentary Texts and the Early Islamic State, in: BSOAS: vol 9, part 3, 2006 *Corriente, F.: On a prosposal for a ‘Syro-Aramaic’ reading of the Qur’an, in: Collectanea Christiana Orientalia No.1. Luxenberg, Christoph ar:قراءة آرامية سريانية للقرآن en:The Syro-Aramaic Reading of the Koran